Green on Black
by God of Insanity
Summary: AU, Ryo is an exchange student from Japan who moves to NYC; there, he meets the school bad ass...
1. Butterflies

Green on Black  
  
Summary: AU, Ryo is an exchange student from Japan who moves to New York City; there, he meets the school bad ass...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: Buhahahahaha, hiya. This is my first FAKE fanfic, but certainly not my first Yaoi fanfic. I like doing AU fics because they're fun, but I don't always do them. In this, Ryo is half American and half Japanese. His father, who is the American, wanted him to go to America to find his "American roots". I think that's all I shall tell thee for now. 'Nuff said. Enjoy. ^^ ((Please R&R even if you don't like it.))  
  
To clarify, Ryo is 16 and Dee is 18.  
  
Chapter One: "Butterflies"  
  
Ryo sat silently in the black Suzuki as his father drove him to school. His father had insisted on it, the teenager brushed his fingers through his chestnut blondish hair almost nervously, since he was one to remain calm in most situations. He wondered silently how American school was going to be like. He sighed softly, but his father didn't fail to notice.  
  
"Ryo, you'll do fine. American schools are not as hard as the Japanese schools, you know. Heh, not many will be able to tell that you are oriental, son. You look so American. Not that looking like your mother would be bad..."  
  
Ryo nodded. He couldn't speak nor did he wish to. He didn't know why, but he had cramps and wild butterflies attacking his stomach.  
  
"Here we are. You know, I went to this school when I was around your age..."  
  
The high school was like most high schools were; sorry and trashy. No one was outside, except for late kids and skippers. Obviously, school had just begun...  
  
"C'mon, Randy." His father urged, getting out of the car. Randy was Ryo's American name, yet Ryo preferred to be called Ryo since it was the name most often used.  
  
Ryo slowly got out of the black car, grabbing his backpack with him.  
  
...Oh lord... Ryo thought as he headed towards the school's entrance. He noted that this high school was called "Westside High". How original.  
  
...Westside High? What kind of name is that?... Ryo thought again and shrugged his shoulders. Ryo hoped that that this school wasn't so bad. He had a feeling that he would have a really hard time here. He didn't even know just how right he was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DEE! You ass monkey! I will NOT spare you another buck! You owe me, like, two hundred! Go rob a bank or something..." Tommy hissed, swiping Dee's begging hands.  
  
"So? I may be gettin' a job...like...maybe next week maybe." Dee replied, still bugging his friend.  
  
"That's too many 'maybes', Dee."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No! I'm broke as hell as it is! Go bug Arnon and the rest of the gang, dammit!"  
  
A girl wearing very obvious dress code leaned close to Dee, with a very sultry or slutty look, depending on which way you looked at it. Probably both, even if they both mean the same thing.  
  
"I'll give ya some mula if you do something for me, dearest Dee..." The girl offered.  
  
"I'm not THAT desperate, Diana. Besides, I don't do skanks!" Dee refused, moving away.  
  
"Awww, Dee! You hurt my feelings!" Diana pouted.  
  
"But aren't you a skank, Dee?" Tommy inquired with a grin.  
  
"Oh, come on, I don't even go that low, Tommy boy! Like I said a bazillion times before, she or he has to be equal to me in uber hotness!"  
  
Diana rolled her eyes and left them. Tommy laughed like a hyena on crack. Just to be their usual idiot selves, Tommy and Dee had a fruity slap fest. ((You know, when two guys slap at each other's hands.))  
  
Arnon and the others rolled their eyes. It was just another day in study hall, but it didn't matter at all. Dee always goofed off in all of his classes. It was a miracle that he even had made it to the twelfth grade at all. Because none of his teachers cared, he wore whatever he wanted, even if it was against the school's "code of conduct".  
  
Dee wore a black bandana, a loose black wife beater, black baggy jeans, and black boots. Black sunglasses hid his beautiful emerald green eyes. He wasn't gothic or anything; he just liked the color black. Hell, even if he wore the dorkiest or gayest of clothes, he'd still be uber hot.  
  
Just then, Ryo walked into the classroom. No one seemed to notice him because the class was noisy as hell like there was some kind of riot. Only one person noticed.  
  
Dee fell out of the chair he had been leaning in at the sight of the 'wingless angel'. He sat up briskly, rubbing his head as he stared at the boy who was busy talking to the study hall teacher. Dee studied the boy, looking him up and down, liking what he saw.  
  
This new boy wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with blue athletic sneakers. Everything screamed "NEAT!" about him, even though his clothes were simple enough as any teenager's. Even so, these clothes were still neat as hell, as if they had been ironed or something. Not a single crinkle, wrinkle, stain, or etc. Perfect guy.  
  
Yet Dee did not fail to notice the new boy's flawless beauty: pale, creamy, but smooth skin, neat chestnut blond hair that begged to be touched, long legs, slender yet slightly muscular build, and black eyes that were the only proof of his Japanese decent.  
  
This boy was tall, but not as tall as Dee. To Dee, this boy was as perfect as any human being could get, which was slightly intimidating. And yet, there was so much mystery to this bishounen boy, so much he knew was there, but didn't know. He found himself longing to know this new boy and so did his hentai side, too. ((Buhahahahaha, Dreamer Dee!))  
  
From even the ten foot distance, Dee could tell by the boy's black eyes that he was Asian. He guessed he was Japanese. He hoped he was right, since to him, all Asians looked the same. He even thought that he had seen a flicker of sadness in the boy, too.  
  
Just as Dee was about to get up to catch his yummy prey, the accursed bell rang. All the kids rushed out the door like there was no tomorrow. Except for Dee and Ryo. Dee edged closer and as he did so, he noticed that the boy was asking for directions, since he was new and he didn't know how to find his classes. Dee grinned. Perfect.  
  
The study hall teacher shrugged, trying to think, but then he saw Dee.  
  
"DEE! You will show this young man where to go. I want you to escort him to all his classes. And if you don't, I swear I'll kick your ass, you dumbass!" ((guess who! yep, the chief!))  
  
Ryo winced, not used to this kind of shouting and rudeness, or whatever it was called.  
  
"Ok, ok! Calm down, you old badger! I'll take very good care of the new kid." Dee rolled his eyes and grabbed Ryo by the arm and led him out, his ears still ringing from Mr. Chief's Shout Fest. He grabbed Ryo's schedule and his eyes scanned over it quickly and he grinned, noticing that Ryo was in most of his classes.  
  
...New kid? I'm not a kid... Ryo thought with a little bit of his usual touchiness. He studied this "Dee" more closely and blushed when green eyes met his own black eyes. For some odd reason, he blushed. And he felt butterflies flutter...  
  
"Hey, you look Asian, at least around the eyes. Are you Japanese or something?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah." Ryo felt uncomfortable by Dee's close presence. Shivers rode down his spine and his body tingled somewhat.  
  
"What's your name?" Dee asked, giving Ryo space again.  
  
"Ryo, Ryo Mclean."  
  
"What grade you in?" Dee asked.  
  
"Ummm...I'm in eleventh grade, I think." Ryo replied timidly, looking away.  
  
"I'm a senior."  
  
"Must be nice." Ryo replied as they walked side by side, ignoring the mixed looks he got from people.  
  
"Nah, it's not that great. It just means I need to get serious next year."  
  
"You're supposed to be serious in school." Ryo scolded, an eyebrow arched. ((Keep in mind that Ryo went to Japanese schools...so yeah...))  
  
"Chill out, buddy. This is America..."  
  
Ryo's face saddened. Dee had just reminded him that he was in a foreign place. A place he already felt he did not belong. He missed Japan already.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryo. Is it something I said?" Dee asked, not failing to notice the sorrow cast on Ryo's pale face.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm alright. I just feel a little ill." Ryo said with a sigh.  
  
"You okay? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's just a stomachache, plus I'm new, remember? First days are always hard..."  
  
"Aw, buddy, you'll be alright now that the Dee Machine is here to protect you!"  
  
Ryo laughed, even if that did sound very corny. He followed Dee and he noticed how Dee would glance at him out of the corner of his green eyes. He tried not to look at Dee. He was nervous. Americans just seemed so...obnoxious and loud...and crazy. And this one was no exception. Still, Dee was being very friendly. Maybe a little too friendly...  
  
Without realizing it, Ryo had been staring at Dee as they walked to his next class. When Dee looked at him, Dee locked gazes with his own wild green eyes. Ryo blushed again, but found he could not look away...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
More Notes: Whoa, that was longer then I had planned! I hope you like! The next chapter should be better, I hope. ^^ Buhahahahaha, JJ and Rose will be in this, too! *grins evilly* Oh and don't worry, Bikky and Carol will, too. We need someone to protect Ryo. Oh and to clarify again, Ryo is 16 and Dee is 18. Well, R&R please. ^^ 


	2. Jackie Chan and the Pest

Green on Black  
  
Summary: AU, Ryo is an exchange student from Japan who moves to New York City; there, he meets the school bad ass...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: In a way, this fic is like the original version, except that they meet in a different time and place, but of course, it will be different, too. I'm glad some of you like it so far! ^^ Oh and I don't know how long this chapter will be. I have to go somewhere later plus mesa tired. *sighs, ish depressed but happy at the same time* But because you were all so super, I decided to write chapter 2 today even though I am tired and depressed. ANYWAYS, TODAY I GOT VOL. 7 FAKE! *ish super happy*  
  
THANKS For Reviewing:  
  
Isuki, Randomness, XZanau, Devil666sc, The Random Queen, and Ryozo San, and Apocalypse of the Broom Closet! Arigato!^^  
  
The Random Queen-Thanks for informing me about that "settings" thing! I didn't even know about that until you told me. ^_^() Hehehehe. I'm the "New Kid" at fanfiction.net whatever((that explains why I'm kinda having a hard time figuring things out, but I'll be ok)), but I'm not a kid, well, sorta...I am kinda like, almost 18. ^^  
  
Isuki-Thanks a lot. I will keep that in future reference, but everyone likes to call him "Mr. Chief" because he acts like a chief. It's like a nickname the kids gave him and he likes it, too.  
  
Devil666sc-Yep, I knew. I read all the vol. except for 7. I just wanted to make Dee older to make him seem more experienced and devilish. Heh, I thought he was older than Ryo until Ryo said he was older. *shruggs* Plus, I wanted to make Ryo younger cuz he's so innocent and stuffers. I dunno if I explained it right, but I just wanted Dee older and Ryo younger. *winks* Thanks for noticing though!  
  
CHALLENGE: The first one to guess what Rose will be will get something cute like... I will draw a cute Chibi pic of any FAKE character besides JJ ((*shudders* sorry, JJ is just so...)) And yes, I am an artist, too. ^^ Hey, if no one wants to guess, that's fine. This idea popped into my head, you know...  
  
Chapter Two: "Jackie Chan and the Pest"  
  
...Ryo had been staring at Dee as they walked to his next class. When Dee looked at him, Dee locked gazes with his own wild green eyes. Ryo blushed again, but found he could not look away... BAM! THUD!  
  
Something or someone had ran right into Ryo and knocked him somewhat into Dee, onto the ground. Ryo's face had fallen smack dab onto Dee's groin (hehehehe^^) and someone was lying on top of him. Dee grinned but scowled and glared bloody murder when he saw the person on top of Ryo.  
  
"BIKKY! You little prat! Get off him!" Dee growled.  
  
Ryo sat up quickly once the body has gotten off of him. He could hear giggles and whispers from overseers. He blushed so red that he was sure he had invented a new shade of red.  
  
"Look what you did, you ass monkey!" Dee growled. Dammit, he had been so close...  
  
"Whateva! Suck this, "The blond, blue-eyed, half black kid known as Bikky said, flicking Dee off with his most 'noblest of fingers.'  
  
Dee rolled his eyes and looked at Ryo, more concerned for him.  
  
"G-gomen! Gomen, Dee!" Ryo stuttered once he had recovered and he was not looking at Dee.  
  
"Gomen?" Dee asked, a black eyebrow arched.  
  
"It means he's sorry, dumb ass!" Bikky snorted, sticking his tongue out at Dee.  
  
Ryo nodded, but still didn't look at Dee. ...My face...was...on...his crotch!...  
  
"How did you know that, you little ape?" Dee asked suspiciously.  
  
"I know some Japanese, faggot face! Now excuse me-"Bikky retorted, pushing past Dee and standing before Ryo. He looked sheepish and put his arm behind his head.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry about that. I was in a hurry and I didn't see ya...so..." Bikky apologized, surprisingly finding it not hard to apologize to someone for once. His pride usually didn't let him say he was sorry or anything like that. He didn't know why, but there was something about this guy that made him respect him.  
  
"It's ok." Ryo smiled somewhat. "So, you must be Bikky?"  
  
Dee was not happy. He crossed his arms and watched Bikky like a rabid hawk.  
  
"Yeah, that's me! You must be Japanese. What's yo name?" Bikky asked, ignoring Dee.  
  
"Ummm...yeah, I am. My name is Ryo." Ryo smiled. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to shake his hand or something.  
  
"Ryo. Ryo, that's a cool name! That's the name of the dude offa 'Ronin Warriors'! Ryo of Wildfire. He was the coolest Ronin, too. And the evil fag that always tries to kill him is called Dee, too..." Bikky said, doing this 'brother hand thing' with Ryo's hand that seemed so fast and complicated to him.  
  
"His name was NOT Dee! It was TALPA!" Dee growled, cutting in between them.  
  
Ryo blinked a few times and wondered why these two were so hostile towards each other. They acted so...childish...  
  
"Sheah, whateva," Bikky pushed Dee out of the way. "Ryo, you came from Japan, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Not too long ago. I flew here a week ago."  
  
"You speak English...so fluently." Bikky observed.  
  
"Well, my dad is American and he taught me English at the same time I learned to speak Japanese." Ryo explained.  
  
"Dude, that's cool!"  
  
Dee rolled his eyes, but did enjoy the few bits of information he heard about Ryo. He wondered how Bikky even knew big words like 'fluently'.  
  
"Bikky, didn't you have to go somewhere, you little twerp?" Dee asked, remembering that Bikky had been in a rush, which is to why he had ran into Ryo.  
  
"Oh yeah! I was trying to find Carol, but it's ok. I see her next period anyways."  
  
The Late Bell Rang.  
  
"Oh shit!" Bikky groaned. He was late for class and his teacher was the big bitch of all bitches (besides Mr. Chief).  
  
"Scram, little rat!" Dee dismissed, waving his hand like a British guy would when he wanted something nasty to go away.  
  
"See yah, Ryo!"  
  
Ryo sighed. He watched Bikky scamper away.  
  
"Don't worry. You're new. You have an excuse." Dee patted Ryo on the shoulder.  
  
"I guess. Let's go." Ryo replied with another sigh.  
  
Dee led the way, every now and then glancing back at Ryo. His most hated arch enemy had just met his new...'friend'. He growled, not wanting anyone else to see or meet his Ryo. He blinked as they walked, wondering why he was being so possessive. He had just met the guy like, ten minutes ago and already he was willing to kill anybody who looked or even touched Ryo.  
  
"Is this it?" Ryo asked, pointing at a half open door.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be the one. Follow me. Oh, and be sure to ignore some of these kids. They're even stupider then Bikky..." Dee said as he led Ryo in.  
  
"Is 'stupider' even a word?" Ryo asked, glancing around at the kids who were play fighting, chatting, listening to rap or rock, smoking, making out, and anything else that wasn't supposed to be done in school.  
  
Dee rolled his eyes and led Ryo to the back of the room, to a more secluded place. He sat down at the table and pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Ryo sat down, too, still shocked at what he was seeing.  
  
"Is this a school or a zoo, Dee?"  
  
"Feh, I don't even know what it is. We don't have a name for what it is..." Dee took in a long draw, his eyes closed. He looked comfortable.  
  
Ryo cringed. He hated cigarettes...  
  
"Dee?"  
  
"Yeah?" Dee put the cigarette out and looked at him, green eyes flashing.  
  
"Is this really your class?"  
  
"Not really. This is supposed to be..." Dee glanced at Ryo's schedule. "...English three."  
  
"Then why are you in here?"  
  
"So I can escort you, as the Chief said." Dee smirked.  
  
"Still...you did escort me already."  
  
"Not to all of your classes."  
  
Ryo sighed. "Don't skip on account of me."  
  
"I skip all the time. Besides, you are in almost all my classes, Ryo."  
  
"Oh." Ryo looked down at his fingernails, as if concerned about them, even though they were as perfect as any pretty boy could get them.  
  
"DEE!" Yelled the most annoying, aggravating, gayest, girlish, and disturbing voice that has ever been heard in all the years of the human existence.  
  
Before Dee could react, something disgusting with blue hair and eyes, wearing short purple daisy dukes and a pink tank top pounced on him. Dee screamed in agony as it tried to kiss him.  
  
"AHHHH! GET OFF ME, JJ!" Dee luckily was able to pry JJ off of himself. He nearly threw up. Gagging, he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Who is HE?" JJ pointed dramatically at Ryo, as if JJ and Dee were a married couple and Ryo the 'other woman'.  
  
"That's none of your business, so shoo." Dee growled. He looked at Ryo and all of a sudden he didn't feel the sickness that JJ had invoked in him.  
  
"How...could you?!" JJ cried, catching everyone's attention. All eyes rested on the three.  
  
"How could I WHAT?" Dee asked, annoyed both at JJ and all the prying eyes. He didn't like the way some people were looking at Ryo.  
  
"Please leave Dee alone...ummm...JJ, is it? I mean, you're making him mad..." Ryo asked, glancing at Dee. He didn't like all the 'anime popping veins' that were on Dee. Plus, he had a feeling that his new friend was uncomfortable around this...JJ thing.  
  
JJ looked as if he were going to cry. He covered his face and ran away, wailing. Everyone ignored him. They were used to JJ too well, so they ignored him.  
  
"Hey, Dee! Who's dat with ya?" Asked a tall black guy with impressive looking braids and bling-bling.  
  
"This is Ryo, and yes, he's Japanese!" Dee spat, knowing too well to get it over with.  
  
Some kids got up and walked over to Ryo, bugging him about this and that. Dee sighed.  
  
For some reason, many found 'Ryo' a hard name to pronounce, so...  
  
"Yo, I'm callin' ya Jackie Chan!" Said the same black guy who had asked who Ryo was in the first place.  
  
Ryo blushed, not used to all this attention. He was asked questions and talked to by nearly everyone, who seemed to think he could listen to everyone at the same time. They bothered him until the bell rang.  
  
"See ya, Jackie Chan!" Hollered the black guy, who left with his homies.  
  
"Who was that?" Ryo asked as he walked beside Dee.  
  
"That was DeMario. I know, weird name."  
  
((I know a black guy called DeMario, too. He's loud as hell, but has no bling-bling or braids. He can be very annoying, too. -.- Heh, he's one of those boys who haven't reached "mental puberty" aka maturity yet. And no I'm not a racist. I hate everyone equally *giggles*...))  
  
"Dee?" Ryo asked, eyes slightly more open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is actually Jackie Chan?"  
  
ANIME FALL!  
  
"You don't know WHO Jackie Chan is?! Dude, he's like..."  
  
Ryo smiled. He winked to show he was only kidding.  
  
"I know who he is, Dee. He's the Chinese action movie star who does his own stunts..."  
  
Dee ruffled Ryo's hair. "You ass! I was about to say! Any Asian person who doesn't know who Jackie Chan is should be..."  
  
"Not everyone watches TV, Dee. I don't...only the news."  
  
Dee was shocked. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I don't go for that junk on TV. It's all fake. Those reality shows are set up, rigged, and are fake, too. TV is not as anything near a book..."  
  
"Man, you Asians are crazy! Books? Blah! They're not real either and are more...not fun."  
  
"More not fun? That doesn't make sense. Well, we do all have our likes and dislikes..."  
  
"I guess so..." Dee smirked, thinking hentai thoughts for some reason. Of course, he is a GUY and guys often think about hentai all day long, at least, some do. He had this big Dee smile on his face and Ryo stared at him curiously.  
  
"Dee? Is this my next class?" Ryo asked, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh, eh, yeah. Correction: our class, blondie." Dee said smugly, leading the way in.  
  
"Whatever..." Ryo said, following him like a lost puppy. A very lovely lost puppy, that is.  
  
Dee stopped in his tracks and Ryo walked into him from behind.  
  
"UMPH! Dee! Why did you stop without warning me?" Ryo asked. His body oddly tingled from the contact with Dee's body. He wondered why. ((because you like him, dumbass. *snickers*))  
  
"Oh, no...not YOU again! What are YOU doing here?" Dee said so coldly and venomously that it made Ryo back away from Dee...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More Notes: Buhahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Guess who! ^_^ Well, this chapter was supposed to be funny. Did I fail or succeed? R&R please? I was so very nice to write this instead of just reading vol. 7 of Fake...which is in my room, waiting for me...hehehehehe. Well, I hope this made you guys happy. If not, oh well. I tried. ^^() 


	3. Office Space

Green on Black  
  
Summary: AU, Ryo is an exchange student from Japan who moves to New York City; there, he meets the school bad ass...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: Buhahahahaha, this is going to be interesting! OMG, we were forced to watch "Pearl Harbor" Thursday and Friday...and when it FINALLY came to the good part(the explosions, honorable Japanese attacking pearl harbor...coach turned it off. --) and I think I'll make these fictional characters suffer, too or not. Buhahahahahahaha! ((Course, if Pearl Harbor was about two GUYS then maybe it would be a better movie...))  
  
Oh, this chapter will be shorter. Gomen! () It'll be longer next time, I promise.  
  
THANKS for Reviewing:  
  
Isuki: Thanks again. I love how you are so enthusiastic about it, buddy!   
  
The Random Queen-Arigato! Yeah, I try to keep the characters as close as possible to their character, and its not hard in this manga cuz they all stand out clearly. Course, Dee has to be the bad ass. Anywhos, I got book 7 from Waldens book store. You can also get it from Suncoast or Dalton book store. That's where I usually go.  
  
Calico Avanqi-laughs I would hate me too, but I've suffered enough already since I had no computer for like...4 months. It felt like a YEAR to me. So yeah. Book 7 is awesome. grins  
  
Kyle-Brofloski3-Goodies, another pet for me! Thanks. I'm glad some people are liking this story.  
  
Happy Utena Loving Yuki-What a coincidence, ne? Yeah, sometimes that's scary. We'll see what Rose does...grins devilishly...Arigato.   
  
Ryoan- You'll see at the end of the ficcy. Thanks a lot! Anywhos—sure, you can use it, but quote it, kay?   
  
LittleDarkOne-snickers Don't be upset. I believe I kept JJ in character. grins He's so annoying. Every time Ryo and Dee are doing something intimate, he barges in like an idiot. It's so annoying! When Bikky does it, its cute. But JJ, NO! Lol, I'd like him more if he wasn't so damn annoying but I do feel sorry for him, though...so I am not completely heartless...  
  
The Bard's Apprentice-You'll see at the end of the fic. Thanks.   
  
Devil666sc-I know, I despise pink and girl clothes and I am a tomboy, so that explains that. Hehehehehe, JJ in the manga has worn a pink short before and other gayish clothes...so yeah...  
  
Chapter Three: "Office Space"  
  
((The answer to the challenge is at the end of the fic, so don't miss it. ))  
  
Dee stopped in his tracks and Ryo walked into him from behind.  
  
"UMPH! Dee! Why did you stop without warning me?" Ryo asked. His body oddly tingled from the contact with Dee's body. He wondered why. ((because you like him, dumbass. snickers))  
  
"Oh, no...not YOU again! What are YOU doing here?" Dee said so coldly and venomously that it made Ryo back away from Dee...  
  
A tall, thirty-ish looking man with glasses and blond hair stood in the front of the classroom, wearing a suit. He was very handsome and his demeanor seemed to scream respect and authority. He glanced at Dee, his eyes narrowed. ((What's Rose's eye color? I forgot...))  
  
"Dee Laytner. If I were you, I would be more careful. And you are late...again." Rose said just as coldly, glaring at the bad ass misfit known as Dee.  
  
"And if I were you, I would fuck off." Dee replied harshly, not caring about the consequences. Oh, how he hated this man...  
  
"Dee! Calm down. You'll get reprimanded!" Ryo intervened, not liking nor understanding this situation.  
  
Rose was about to say something, but stopped himself once he had spotted Ryo. He completely forgot about Dee the second he had laid his eyes on the boy.  
  
"And you are...?" Rose asked, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Ummm...Ryo, Ryo Mclean..." Ryo said nervously. Both Dee and this man made him very nervous for some reason. Strangely, he found that they both seemed similar to each other.  
  
"Ah, Ryo. You must be the new exchange student. We don't get many new students here anymore..."  
  
"And you are, sir?"  
  
"Principal Rose." Rose smiled charmingly. Ryo was too naïve to realize that Rose was being very friendly with him.  
  
"This is my first day, Principal...Rose. Dee has been kind enough to show me around and take me to all of my classes." Ryo said, not missing the look of utter contempt on Dee's face.  
  
"Ah, well. How kind of...Mr. Laytner. I assume Mr. Smith forced him to."  
  
Dee growled, his richly tanned arms crossed. He did not like the look on the bastard's face.  
  
"Why the hell are you in here, Rose?" Dee hissed, trying to draw Rose's attention from his new friend...Ryo.  
  
Rose didn't take his gaze away from Ryo, but he did reply to Dee's rude question:  
  
"My presence was needed...since this class...got out of hand..."  
  
"Well, it looks at hand now, so leave. You are a very busy, very busy man!" Dee said, in an effort to get rid of the principal.  
  
"That I am, Mr. Laytner. Ryo?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" Ryo replied respectfully.  
  
"Come with me please. There is some paperwork and other essential information I need you to confirm. Mr. Mclean was in a rush and forgot to finish it. I'm sure you can comply with this?" Rose said business-like, but his eyes told a different story.  
  
"Of course." Ryo replied, oblivious to Rose's attraction to him.  
  
"Like hell he will! He has class, asshole! Call his father, dammit!" Dee was furious. He knew what Rose was playing at. Dee was more street-smart; Ryo was more books smart.  
  
"Dee!"  
  
"That's it, Mr. Laytner! Strike three, you're out! You have after school detention! I should suspend you or give you a referral..." Rose barked.  
  
Dee just glared. He imagined every way of torture he would love to do on this man...  
  
"I'll comply." Ryo agreed with no idea what he was getting himself into.  
  
"No, Ryo! Don't!" Dee protested.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Ryo promised and soon followed Rose out the door. Dee cursed so loud that even the whole crack head class gawked at him as if he were crazier then them.  
  
Dee stormed out; he'd be damned to hell with Bikky if he'd let Rose get Ryo.  
  
Rose led the unsuspecting Ryo into his office, a smirk played on his face. He didn't know why, but he had instantly wanted Ryo when he saw him. He was fully aware that Ryo was underage...but he didn't care at the moment. Besides, Ryo looked a bit out of it, too...  
  
"Nice office." Ryo replied, looking around innocently.  
  
"Sit down, Ryo."  
  
"Principal Rose, why are you on a first name basis with me, but with Dee, you call him by his last name?" Ryo asked as he sat down in a comfy chair across from Rose's chair, a nice ass Oakwood desk in-between them.  
  
"Oh? Well, we both prefer it. Do you mind if I call you by your first name?"  
  
"No, not at all. I was just curious..."  
  
"The paperwork is out in front of you."  
  
"Oh." Ryo took the clip board and looked it over. He finished it in no time.  
  
Rose leaned over and took the clipboard from Ryo, his fingers brushing against Ryo's hand. He smiled. Ryo had very soft and silky skin...  
  
"Mr. Rose, are you okay? You look ill."  
  
"I feel fine." Rose replied, but thought: ...Wait 'till I get a taste of you, little Ryo...  
  
"May I leave now?" Ryo asked.  
  
"No, not yet. I have something else...to ask of you."  
  
"Hmmmm?" Ryo gazed curiously at him.  
  
Rose stood up and walked around the desk and stood beside Ryo. He smiled, a smile that almost scared the confused Ryo.  
  
"Stand up, Ryo."  
  
Ryo slowly, but obediently stood up. He stared at Rose with his beautiful Asian black eyes, waiting for further instruction.  
  
"Well? What do you want?" Ryo was getting impatient.  
  
"You." Rose replied before grabbing Ryo by the shirt collar and claiming his lips in a rough, but passionate kiss. His hands forced Ryo's body to press close to his own.  
  
Ryo froze, so surprised. He didn't know what to do...  
  
Rose ended the kiss and smirked. He threw Ryo down on his own desk and ravaged his mouth, his naughty hands wandering Ryo's body...  
  
That was when Dee burst in.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry its so short!  
  
Challenge Fic: Buhahahaha, Rose is the principal! At first, I was going to make him a teacher, but I changed my mind. This makes it better. 


	4. Super Kamehameha Mistake

Green on Black  
  
Summary: AU, Ryo is an exchange student from Japan who moves to New York City; there, he meets the school bad ass...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: Has nothing to say except... GO DEE!   
  
THANKS for Reviewing:  
  
Devil666sc-Cake? I want some. Well, not really. I had a lot of candy right now. Soda too. Yep, Dee's gonna...well, I don't want to spoil it for you.  
  
Muyolov20- Thanks a lot! I thought they were blue, but I wasn't sure. Arigato.   
  
Strega- Well, I was going to make him sub the class, but I didn't think principals do that. Especially a top principal. Arigato.   
  
Isuki: Thanks again!   
  
The Random Queen-Your puppy dog eyes were more then I can bear. laughs Oooh, and I like the whip...  
  
AndyJune-Thanks for reviewing. Yep, that part is so super...  
  
Kayla Silvermoon-Thanks, you guys are so nice.   
  
Sweet Sakura Curls- Stuff like that does happen, though. Course, not many are lucky to have Dee around to rescue them, though. winks Thanks.  
  
Kyle-Brofloski3- Ryo is such a dork sometimes, too, but you can't blame him. Where he comes from, he's been very...sheltered. Dee wasn't sheltered at all. Good think Ryo met Dee. Poor Ryo, though. Well, thanks!   
  
ExcelExcel- grins thanks.   
  
Neuroticsquirrel-Buhahahaha, I am very bad, I know. I am a bad ass...  
  
Happy Utena-Loving Yuki- I know right! Thank god Dee came in. grins Arigato!  
  
XZanayu- Thanks. Yeah, well, Rose wouldn't have done that unless he had 'connections' and/or cards up his sleeves...  
  
Ryoan- Well, yeah, I know. But you know how the chief is like, below commissioner? And Rose is the commissioner in the manga, so I thought that he should be like, above Smith. So, I made him principal. Does it make any sense? Well, thanks!   
  
The Bard's Apprentice- Since you guessed right, yousa gets a Ryo pic like you wanted.  
  
Chapter Four: "Super Kamehameha Mistake"  
  
((I know that this is short too, but I promise to make it up to ya'll later. ))  
  
Rose ended the kiss and smirked. He threw Ryo down on his own desk and ravaged his mouth, his naughty hands wandering Ryo's body...  
  
That was when Dee burst in.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM, ROSE!" Dee shouted, his green eyes glistened with rage.  
  
"Ah, how convenient of you to use the word 'fuck', Mr. Laytner..." Rose removed himself from Ryo and stood up straight, arms at his sides. He adjusted his glasses again. His cold ice blue eyes gleamed...  
  
Ryo was blushing the very shade of red he had invented when his face had landed on Dee's groin. He was very confused and he felt that this was...weird. A GUY, an OLD guy had kissed him! This guy looked old enough to be his father...well, sorta. His father was in his forties. But still...  
  
"Ryo, how old are you?" Dee ignored Rose's comment. He looked at Ryo, feeling very sorry for his new friend.  
  
"Ummm...uh...sixteen." Ryo replied, not looking at either of them.  
  
"AHA! I knew it! You bastard Rose! You knew damn well that he was underage! This is sexual harassment with a MINOR! You are not getting away with this..." Dee hissed.  
  
"Of course I knew. Sexual harassment? Really? I don't know what you are talking about." Rose said innocently, but with a smirk on his face. Inside, he frowned. He had lost control there. He had never 'assaulted' a minor or even anyone like that before. He was not one to just grab someone like that. Rose was usually very patient, wise, and critical. But then again, he had been infatuated upon sight of this...child. Of course, he knew he could get away with it. He had a lot of connections...  
  
Ryo sat on the edge of the desk, remaining very quiet. He was still stunned.  
  
"Yes, you do, you fucking bastard! Touch my Ryo again and it's over!" Dee threatened, not even realizing he had said 'my Ryo'.  
  
Ryo jerked his head around to look at Dee. My Ryo...?  
  
"Your Ryo? I didn't know you owned him. What's more illegal than your so called 'sexual harassment' is 'owning people'." Rose said, so damn tempted to laugh, but he didn't.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dee growled. His fists were balled up and they shook as he glared with hatred at his 'very friendly' principal. He was so tempted to break Rose's arrogant face right now...  
  
Ryo stood up and walked straight out of the office. He walked so fast he was almost running. He started to run. He ran all the way into the boy's bathroom and ran into a stall and locked it. No one was in the bathroom, but he could hear hurried footsteps a couple of minutes later.  
  
"Ryo! Are you in here? It's me, Dee! I'm so sorry about what happened. He shouldn't have done that. We'll get him back for this, I promise! Ryo...?" Dee said as he leaned against the stall he guessed Ryo was in. He sighed.  
  
"I hate America." Ryo simply said, but it was true. It was his first day and so far it was pure Hell. His Japanese people had never acted like this...  
  
Dee said nothing. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was keep quiet for Ryo's sake.  
  
Long minutes passed, the silence eating at them both, but it was even worse for Dee. He felt so responsible for what had happened. Dee decided to break the silence...  
  
"Ryo? I can take you home, if you want..."  
  
"Thanks...but I think I can last the rest of the day."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Ryo. Besides, it's probably lunch time by now. I'll take you to a restaurant. My treat, ok?" Dee said, running his fingers up and down the stall door, wishing it were Ryo's skin.  
  
"I...I would like that." Ryo said, in a small, vulnerable voice.  
  
"Ryo, it's your first day of high school. Most first days suck ass, but I promise, it will get better..." Dee said softly. Inside of his own head, he felt so strange to be talking like this, to comfort someone, and to actually care about somebody else besides himself.  
  
"I hope so." Ryo said, standing up. He straightened his ruffled and wrinkled white t-shirt. He unlocked the door and opened it. The door swung open and smacked Dee in the face.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ryo rushed over to Dee and cradled Dee's face in his hands. He saw a bruise and some blood on Dee's bottom lip. He wiped the blood away. Without thinking, he kissed both of Dee's boo-boos.  
  
Dee was beyond shocked. He just stared at Ryo.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry..." Ryo asked, and then realized his mistake. He pulled his hands away and shoved them into his jean pockets.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. You just caught me off guard." Dee replied, incredibly turned on by Ryo's kind gesture. No one had ever done that for him before. He was tempted to just kiss Ryo, but he didn't. He was trying to control himself. Doing what his body wanted would be very unwise. He didn't want to be like Rose.  
  
"Oh, I'm still sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I know. Hey, guess what?" Dee asked as they headed out of the bathroom together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rose has a black eye and a broken nose." Dee smirked.  
  
"Dee! You could get suspended or...worse!"  
  
"Nah, not really. I was a witness to his disgusting, sinful, unholy act! He isn't going to do shit or else I'll talk." Dee replied with a wolfish grin.  
  
"Oh." Ryo looked away with a blush. No one had ever defended him like that, either. He was used to fighting his own battles.  
  
"Yo Ryo!" Called a very familiar voice. It was Bikky.  
  
"Oh, hi Bikky." Ryo smiled.  
  
((By the way, for those who want to know, Bikky is 15 and is a sophomore.))  
  
"You okay? You look like you've been through hell! Dammit, what did Dee do to you?" Bikky asked and then smiled when he saw the bruise on Dee's face.  
  
"Uh, he didn't do anything. He...actually, he helped me. I was having trouble with something and he came to my rescue." Ryo replied with a small smile.  
  
"Feh! I bet he only did that to get into your pants!" Bikky snorted.  
  
"What?" Ryo asked, his light eyebrows both arched high.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He's only trying to get you against me by talking bullshit." Dee said, whipping out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
"Really? Are you saying that you're not a FREAKING FAG?!" Bikky countered.  
  
"I'm bi, get it right, dammit!" Dee growled, twitching. He so wanted to kick Bikky's ass right now, but he didn't want to scare off Ryo.  
  
Ryo looked at Dee and for some reason; the thought of Dee being bi did not bother him at all. He didn't know why. Most homosexuals usually made him feel very uncomfortable... Ryo knew he had to resolve this quickly. He already knew these two were bitter enemies and by the looks of it, they were tempted to commit bloody murder.  
  
"Bikky, I gotta go! See you tomorrow, okay? I'm going to go home..." Ryo said, catching Bikky's attention. Before Bikky could utter another word, Ryo grabbed Dee's arm and proceeded outside as quickly as possible.  
  
"My car is over there..." Dee pointed at a black mustang. It wasn't anything fancy or new, but Ryo instantly liked it.  
  
Dee opened the car doors and slid in and watched Ryo gingerly sit in the front seat, like a proper gentleman would. This made Dee smile for some reason. Proper Ryo...  
  
"Well? Are we going or not?" Ryo asked, glancing at Dee.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Dee got out of his staring stupor and started the car. He drove off too fast for comfort.  
  
"Slow down!" Ryo hissed.  
  
"Aw, calm down, Ryo. Relax, I'm a good driver. We won't crash." Dee slowed down a bit for Ryo, but it was still fast. Ryo was thankful for this and tried to adjust to Dee's 'the fast and the furious driving' style.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ryo asked, still clutching the dashboard.  
  
"You'll see. It's a good place, I promise..." Dee said with a sexy wink.  
  
"You make...a lot of promises." Ryo noticed this plus the wink that made him blush.  
  
Dee didn't seem to notice the blush since he was driving. He could be a reckless guy, but he wasn't stupid enough to take his eyes off the road, especially since he had someone he cared about in the car with him.  
  
"Feh, I usually don't make promises since I can't keep them..." Dee replied without thinking.  
  
"What?" Ryo said, not able to hide the hurt in his tone.  
  
"Oh, I mean, to most people. I mean...you...oh, never mind!"  
  
"No, tell me..."  
  
"Look, I'm not good at this emotion thing! I mean, I didn't have emotions until you came..."  
  
"Why am I so significant then the others that are and were in your life?"  
  
"I don't know...but all I can say is that I do care for you. I know we just met, but its like...it feels like you're the best friend I never had..." Dee admitted with great difficulty, his driving slowed down until he was only going under the speed limit, which was like...25.  
  
Ryo stared at Dee, not missing the great emotion in Dee's voice. He even could see the pain etched in every feature of Dee's handsome face. He could tell that Dee had lived a life full of much hardship. He didn't know much about Dee, even though he longed to know anything and everything about this boy who sat next to him...  
  
TBC  
  
More Notes: So how was that? . The next chapter should be even better! 


	5. Falling For Jackie Chan

Green on Black  
  
Summary: AU, Ryo is an exchange student from Japan who moves to New York City; there, he meets the school bad ass...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: This is probably a short chapter, but I'll make the next chapter better, I promise. Sorry about not updating in a while, guys! Lots of stuff came up, stuff relating to stress, school, exhaustion, and etc. Also, my comp was pawned for a few days, -.-() so that's why I wasn't able to update sooner, but oh well. I had no idea whatsoever to do for this chapter...I just went with the flow. ' Eh, also, had too many tests and was tired as hell, not to mention all those...pointless projects. Grrness! But now its summer vacation and I can be on the computer all I want since its just me and my sis in the house for now. Yay! I had a good idea for this chapter, but it seems I forgot what the idea was. Blast! Its not writer's block or anything, I dunno what it is. Oh well, I hope you still enjoy it!   
  
Chapter Five: "Falling For Jackie Chan"  
  
Tuesday  
  
Ryo squirmed, hearing the very, very, VERY annoying and irritating summons of the alarm clock. He rolled onto his back and stared groggily up at the ceiling for a few moments before slamming his hand down on the sleep button. He curled up in a ball under the sheets until what seemed like a second later, the damned abomination screeched again.  
  
He jerked up and grabbed the clock and threw it hard at the wall. He watched it break into flying pieces that managed not to hit this wrathful sleeper. ((I'm always so tempted to do that...))  
  
"Ryo!? What the Hell?! We're trying to sleep in here!" Yelled Ryo's father from another room.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of bed. He looked at the clock on his bedroom wall. It was 7:56 a.m. Great, barely enough time to take a shower!  
  
He dragged his nearly unconscious, but uber hotness body forth from the bed and managed to crawl into the shower. He cranked it up on hot to wake him up. With a cry that resembled a little girl, he scuttled away like a crab on angel dust from the hot spray of the shower. Quickly, he lowered the temperature to a more...suitable temperature that would not burn his nice, pale flesh.  
  
"What's wrong with me today?" He mumbled to himself. Usually, he was a morning person who was always up bright and early in such a way that most people (like me), would beat the optimistic morningness right out of him...  
  
But not today. Today...he felt different. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was in a different time zone or a different country, yet stuff that usually didn't bother him. Perhaps it was the school part that bothered him the most, namely how the people reacted to him. First, the "groin drop", then the "pedophile man", and then the...  
  
"RYO! Phone call for YOU!" Called his mother, who figured he was in the shower. She strolled shamelessly in and handed him the phone.  
  
"Ummmm...MOM! I'm in the SHOWER!" Ryo whined, not appreciating being disturbed like this.  
  
"Aw, my little Ryo has such a cute butt!" Cooed his mother, who pinched his butt despite the fact that he was naked, taking a shower, and held a phone in his hand. He faintly heard a snicker from the receiver. He blushed.  
  
"Mom, out, please?" Ryo begged as he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his lithe waist. He sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed his damp face with a small towel.  
  
"Ryo? Ryo! You there?"  
  
"Hai, I mean, yes, I'm here. Who's speaking?" Ryo answered, holding the phone close to his ear.  
  
"It's Dee. Good morning, buddy! Sorry if I kept you up nearly all night. Did you have a good time, at least?" Dee apologized.  
  
"It's okay, dude. I haven't had that much fun in...well, ever."  
  
"Are you serious? I should take you out more often, then!"  
  
A light blush. "Only if you promise not to keep me up so late on a school night."  
  
"I promise. I'll pick you up and take you to school, kay? I'll be there in ten minutes or so."  
  
"Okay. See you later."  
  
"Oh, and Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your mom is right." Then Dee hung up.  
  
Ryo blushed furiously; he knew what Dee had meant. He almost cursed his mother, but he remembered he was supposed to respect his parents, so he let it go. Damn parents...  
  
Soon enough, he was dried off and dressed in dark blue jeans that hugged his hips, front, and rear; he wore a dark blue shirt that had the words: "Vampire Hunter D" on the front, and on the back, it had a picture of D. it. He was obviously an anime/manga fan and since he had lived in Japan, he had gotten the best of it.  
  
12:19 p.m., Lunch time...  
  
"Ryo, you gonna eat that?" Dee asked, pointing to Ryo's lunch tray.  
  
"Hmmm Uhmmmm." Ryo mumbled; his head was buried in his arms. He was tired and drowsy as hell. He wasn't really hungry, either. ((Sounds like me every day at school, lol ()...))  
  
"Don't touch his food, freak!" Bikky stabbed Dee's hand with his plastic fork. Dee yelped.  
  
If only it was made out of metal... Bikky thought with a grin, enjoying Dee's pain. He had managed to cut Dee a little, at least.  
  
"You little ass monkey!" Dee growled, clutching his hand in pain. He sure could be the Drama King on a regular daily basis.  
  
Bikky ignored Dee and sat on the other side of Ryo. He laid his hand on Ryo's shoulder and shook it gently. "You okay, man?"  
  
"Uhmmmm...Hmmmmm..." Ryo mumbled again, fast asleep.  
  
"Aw, he's cute when he's asleep." Dee said, forgetting his minor pain.  
  
"Don't even think about molesting him! You're the reason he's so tired! You'd better not had—"Bikky started angrily, but was cut off by Dee.  
  
"—I didn't pull any moves on him, little monkey boy! Pul-eese, we just met, like, yesterday!" Dee explained with a mouth full of food.  
  
Even though it feels as if I just met the boy I've known all my life. Sounds corny...but that's how it feels to me... Dee thought, glancing at the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Ew, gross, Dee!" Exclaimed a female voice. Bikky and Dee looked and saw Carol standing there with her tray of food. She set it down and sat down next to Bikky.  
  
"Hey Carol." Bikky said shyly, which was out of character for him. Dee didn't fail to miss that, either.  
  
"Hey, who's the new guy? He's really cute! I saw him walking down the hall in the morning." Carol said, smiling. Her long, pretty hair was in a braid and she wore black baggy pants and a white tank top which had the words: "FAKE" on the front.  
  
"His name is Ryo. He's MY new best friend!" Bikky said before Dee could swallow his food.  
  
Dee choked on his food and immediately grabbed a coke and washed it down.  
  
"Hey! That was mine, bitch!" Bikky grabbed the coke and smacked Dee over the head with it. Of course, the usual violent fight ensued after that. Carol ignored them, as usual. She had learned to live with their constant bickering and fights. Course, she had tried to stop it, but after awhile, she realized that there was no way to make them get along. So, she just ignored it and when they tried to talk to her, she'd ignore them until they both apologized.  
  
Ryo sat up and stretched his arms. His body felt so sore, most likely because of his lack of sleep. He glanced over at the girl sitting next to him and he smiled.  
  
"Hey, you must be Carol. Bikky has told me a lot about you..." Ryo greeted.  
  
"Yep, that's me! Hey, wanna go to the library or something? I heard they have some new manga there now. Plus, I really don't wanna hang around here with those two idiots fighting like bettas."  
  
"Sure." He stood up and three his Styrofoam tray away and Carol left hers for the two idiots. They immediately left with that, making chit chat as they headed towards the library.  
  
It wasn't until the bell rang that Dee and Bikky finally realized that their two lovely friends had left.  
  
Friday  
  
"You dumb asses get to work or else my foot will be up your asses!" Mr. Smith/ Mr. Chief yelled, smoking a cigar. It was amazing that he got away with so much, but then again, the whole school board feared him. Principal Rose wasn't scared of him at all, but he did respect Mr. Smith.  
  
"Whatever you say, Chief." Mumbled Drake; who looked extremely depressed as usual. Well, his girlfriend was always breaking up with him, so...  
  
"That's Mr. Chief to you, dumbass!"  
  
"So, Ryo, are you getting used to this abomination-sorry-excuse-for-a- school, yet?" Dee asked, ignoring the paper and textbook in front of him. It figured Smith would be a calculus/math teacher. Calculus was the most evil form of mathematics that Smith could get and he made sure they suffered, too.  
  
"Uh huh. It's been a week now, but I am slightly used to it. It usually takes a few weeks to get really comfortable to new environments." Ryo replied, working diligently on his calculus assignment, as if it was the most easy and understandable thing in the world.  
  
"Ryo, hey, buddy!" Dee whispered, poking Ryo in the side.  
  
"What?" Ryo hissed quietly, a bit peeved that someone had broken his concentration.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. My parents are going to Manhattan, but I didn't want to go. I have homework to catch up on, though."  
  
"Do all your homework tonight then. Harry Potter 3 comes out tomorrow. We could go see it."  
  
Ryo started laughing, tears in his eyes. He clutched his sides and started wheezing from the lack of air, but didn't stop laughing. Dee stared at him dumbly.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Randy?!" Smith grated, crushing his cigar.  
  
"Randy?" Dee said.  
  
"It's his American name, dumb ass!"  
  
"Oh. I didn't do anything. I just asked him a simple question..."  
  
"Harry Potter!" Ryo said laughing harder still.  
  
"Oh, come on! There are people older then us who are perfectly mature who see the Harry Potter movies!" Dee said sulkily. But Dee melted once again as he saw the wide, genuine smile on Ryo's face. He had never seen Ryo smile before. Sure, Ryo would smile politely, but Dee could tell the difference between real smiles and forced ones. As he watched his new friend laugh hysterically, he realized that he may be falling for Ryo...  
  
"Maybe you're right. We could bring Bikky and Carol!" Ryo said, a chuckle still in his voice.  
  
"No, just us! Besides, Bikky is worse then you are. He'll think Harry potter is a movie only for kids. Even though he sure acts like a bratty little child of three!"  
  
"What about Carol, then?"  
  
"Feh, you know she's always hanging around that ape boy."  
  
"Okay, okay! We'll go."  
  
"Great! So, do you have any mula?"  
  
"..." Ryo turned away and started to work on his calculus problems again.  
  
"I was only kidding! It was a joke!" Dee whined, poking Ryo again.  
  
"Stop it! I'm trying to work here!"  
  
"No, you're not! You're just trying to ignore me. I don't know why, though, since I am the cutest and sexiest Dee around!"  
  
"You are the ONLY Dee around, baka." Twitch, twitch.  
  
"Awww, but you'll still love me, won't ya?"  
  
"Shut up, Laytner!" Smith roared, not caring if he embarrassed anyone. He was only easy on Ryo because he believed Ryo could steer Dee away from his usual childish antics and ways.  
  
Smith didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
TBC  
  
THANKS for Reviewing:  
  
Devil666sc-Thanks That's our Dee!  
  
Isuki: I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I dunno what overcame me. I think chapter 6 shall be much better since I have some yummy plans for it. Grin Grin. Thanks again!  
  
The Random Queen-Yeah, you guys better be happy and grateful that I update a lot. Grin Grin. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Kyle-Brofloski3- I'm glad you love it! It should get better, too. Thanks!  
  
XZanayu-Arigato!   
  
Happy Utena-Loving Yuki- Hai, poor Ryo. But Ryo can take care of himself, plus he has Bikky, Carol, and best of all, DEE! First days suck. One of my first days at a new school was HELL! I happened to get bad cramps and my monthly curse on the first day! It was horrible. Grumble Grumble. Well, thanks for reviewing!   
  
The Bard's Apprentice- Well, well, they just met and you know how Ryo is. And about Rose...well, I think he's mostly in character. I wanted to show Rose as an example of how some people in power abuse it to their own sick advantages. But oh well. Dee was a witness, so Dee kinda has Rose wrapped around his little dagger.  
  
Kito-san-Meow, meow, thank you. I am flattered. By the way, I am Goku.   
  
May Neuma-Thank you. Yeah, Rose is such an ass. But we have to have a bad guy!  
  
Sanura-sama-Aw, it touched you? That's cute. I promise the chapter 6 should be more...touching. Yay!  
  
Firgodes7-Its hard keeping characters in character, but I try. You are right, though...a little OOC is good. Too much OOC is ridiculous! I hate when people make it too OOC, even if their fic is an OOC. Well, arigato!  
  
?-I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Kelebcarak-Thanks, I'm so glad you are!  
  
Calico Avangi-Yes, that was petty. Snicker, snicker. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lindsay Cessna-Thanks! Hai, Rose is a big nasty prick in this one, even though he was one in the manga, too. Ryo was caught off guard. Its not every day your principal grabs you and molests you, you know. Ryo can be soft, but when he's pushed, he will pack a punch!   
  
SurfAngel-Hai, Dee kicks ass, literally! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nel-If I hurry up, it won't be very good. But, I gave into ya'lls whims, seeing as I am a very nice person, plus I hate leaving things unfinished.  
  
Santurion2- Thanks!   
  
Sfdasdf-I agree; I love having those two fight over Ryo! Arigato! 


	6. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Ryo's H...

**Green on Black**

Summary: AU, Ryo is an exchange student from Japan who moves to New York City; there, he meets the school bad ass...

Rating: R Author's Notes: Had problems, which is why it took me so long to update. Sorry guys, well, not really, since I am a very devoted person. I hate leaving stuff unfinished, especially if someone likes it. I won't be able to update as much as I used to do to the fact that my brother hogs the computer, other fanfics, and the impending doom of the new school year lurking near. But, I shall update as soon as I can, okay? Just be patient. Oh, sorry if this is short. I hope you still like, though.

**Warnings:** **SPOILERS on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! And not to mention Ryo and Dee talking a lot about anime and other shit.**

Chapter Five: "Harry Potter And the Prisoner of Ryo's Heart"

Ryo and Dee walked slowly away from the theatre, careful not to walk too close. Dee wanted to be very close to Ryo, but he knew that being close would probably scare away Ryo, especially since his friend was still traumatized by Rose's behavior that one, fateful day.

Of course, Bikky and Carol were not too far behind them, chatting animatedly about the devil-knows-what. Although that didn't stop Bikky from glaring at Dee's back.

"So, how did you like it?" Dee asked, wanting to hear Ryo's voice.

"It was good, but could have been so much better! Changing directors was a big mistake! I mean, in the book, Harry receives the Firebolt from an unknown person around the middle of the year or so, NOT at the end of the year! They don't know who sent it, but Hermione thinks it may have been from Sirius, so she has Mcgonagall look at it for hexes, curses, and so forth! Of course, Harry and Ron were pissed, until she told him her reason for having Harry's new broom taken away like that. Oh, and not to mention, Lupin as a werewolf looked weak! Werewolves are supposed to be and look strong! That was ridiculous!

And not to mention the other two movies were messed up to some extents, too. They don't do the books justice, they don't! They need to film the other movies FAST because those kids are growing like weeds! I mean, look at them! They are starting to look older than us! But…otherwise from my ranting, I still liked the movie, especially when Sirius told Snape to go play with his chemistry set or something." Ryo finished and inhaled some air. He half smiled and blushed when he noticed the look of disbelief on his companion's face.

"I didn't know you were into Harry Potter, Ryo. Wow. You talked like there was no tomorrow or something. I thought you would pass out!" Dee commented, turning his head and shooting Bikky a glare, since all the while he had felt the heat of the little ape's glare.

"Oh…well." Ryo coughed.

"So, what do you like? I mean, you were wearing an anime shirt the other day."

"I'm into…fantasy stuff. I know, if one looks at me, they'd expect me to be into watching and reading boring realistic stuff. Sure, a good forensic scientist show or crime show or whatever is good every now and then, but it gets old and boring fast if you watch it too much."

"What kind of fantasy stuff?"

"All kinds, just not the cheesy kind. Japanese Legends are also interesting to read about, because it seems more like fantasy than history, really. Anime is interesting too, because its not typical like those kiddy cartoons. Of course, the kiddy animes are so annoying, though…"

"Tell me about it! Pokemon, Digimon, Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Masters and the rest of that stupid shit! It gives you a headache just thinking about it and if you watch even a minute of it, you want to bash the TV or kill yourself."

"Those shows would be good if they weren't typically the same thing. The characters are cute, though, but I just hate how typical the show is! I don't know, I just like more original stuff that has mixes of everything in it."

"Mixes of _what_?"

"Humor, angst, drama, suspense, and etc. You know? If the anime is always so serious, it kind of…makes me get this weird feeling. Like Cowboy Bebop. I tried watching it, but I never liked it. I liked some of the characters, of course, but the feeling the show gave me, that, I did not like. It was just so weird and unpleasant. I know that doesn't make any sense, but…"

"No, it makes perfect sense."

"Thanks. People think I have weird taste in shows and characters."

"No problem. Tell me what shows you like and which characters you like." Dee grinned, loving the feel of knowing more about Ryo. He mentally memorized all the information so he could use it again.

"Well, Dragon Ball Z was my first and favorite anime and manga. Dragon Ball, too. I loved it, but when Dragon Ball GT came around, it lost its meaning and its attraction. I liked Goku and Vegeta the best, because they were like Yin and Yang. I know this sounds bad, but…they just seemed like star-crossed lovers or something. I didn't think of that for awhile, though, until later on…" Ryo blushed.

"Funny, I thought the same thing when I watched the show. If you pay attention, Vegeta does show signs and clues that he does indeed love his Kakerot." Dee nudged Ryo and grinned slyly.

"Ok, whatever, but the other animes and manga I have liked so far is: Inu-Yasha, Demon Diary, Sailor Moon, Witch Hunter Robin, Eerie Queerie, Dirty Pair, and some others. I mean, there's others that I haven't read or seen yet, so I have yet to like them, but I'm not picky, really. I liked Trigun and Wolf's Rain, but for some reason I just couldn't get into either of them."

"I've seen or read almost all of those, except for Eerie Queerie and Demon Diary. What are those about?"

"Oh, I'll let you borrow them if you want. They're both a recently new series, but good. There are other mangas I want to read, though. I'll have to wait, though."

"Yeah, okay, cool. Does that mean I can come over to your house sometime?"

"I…don't know. My house is still a mess and a lot of things still need to be fixed and unpacked. Maybe at another time?"

"How about my place, then?"

"_Like Hell_!" Bikky squeezed between them and glared daggers at Dee.

"Oh, hi Bikky! How did you like the movie?"

"It was _gay_!" Bikky complained and pouted.

"Oh, he's _lying_! He liked it!" Carol came between them as well, grinning a knowing smile.

"I did _not_!" Bikky denied, arms crossed.

"Oh, yes, you did! You were too _entranced_ by the movie that you _forgot_ to keep a lookout on _Dee_!" Carol said slyly, hooking her arm with Ryo's.

"_What_?!" Dee growled, taking his turn to glare daggers back at Bikky.

"Oh, shit, you're right! Dammit, I hope Dee didn't molest you, Ryo!" Bikky said with obvious concern.

"Why would he?" Ryo asked confused, but he still felt comfortable with Carol hanging onto his arm. He didn't like-like her, but he liked her enough to enjoy her company as a good friend. He didn't know why…but he just felt that these three people would mean more to him than anybody else ever had. He just didn't know how right he was.

"Hey, wench, off Ryo!" Dee protested, green jealousy spiking unnecessarily.

Carol raspberried Dee and gave him the King of Fingers.

Ryo watched them, confusion plastered on his face. It seemed confusion was one of his core colors these days. He sighed and listened to Bikky and Dee fight all the way to the car.

* * *

_Sunday, 3 P.M._

"Ryo! There's a visitor here to see you!" Sang Ryo's mom in a excited voice.

She sprang into his room and tried to do the "Pop" and other silly dance moves.

Ryo opened his eyes and groaned. He watched his mother make a fool of herself.

"Who?" Ryo asked with a yawn in his voice as he stretched his arms. He pushed the covers away and threw his pillow at her.

"Dee, I think. He's cute, for an American." Ryo's mom winked.

"Mom, dad is an American."

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She gave him a big sloppy evil kissy-poo on his face just to humiliate him and it worked.

Especially since Dee was standing in the doorway.

"MOOM!" Ryo protested, his beautiful face flushed. He had surely invented a new color called, 'Cher-ryo'.

"I love you, Ryo-san! Aishiteru!" Ryo's mom giggled and pranced out, happy as hell.

"ARGHHHH!" Ryo threw his face into the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

"You have a crazy mom, too?" Dee asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He studied Ryo and smiled. Ryo's hair was surely bed head, but it made him look sexy as hell, especially the bright flush on his face. His bed clothes, which was a T-shirt and boxers, were rumpled and wrinkled, which to Dee's delight--he also found quite unbelievably sexy.

Ryo looked over at Dee and noticed the scrutiny Dee seemed to be giving him.

"_What_?"

"Nothing. So, have anything planned today?" Dee asked, _green eyes blazing with no doubt evil sinister bad Dee-licious plans. _

"You know, you could have just called."

"I was in the neighborhood. Besides, Mother had an important phone call to make…"

"Dee, I don't feel like going anywhere today. But…since you're here, you can stay awhile."

"Oh, that's okay. I'd rather stay with you than go anywhere."

"What are you, some Siamese twin I forgot about?"

"Nah, you didn't forget me."

"_Hn, whatever_."

"Ok, Sunshine, you need to wake up! I brought you a doughnut and a French vanilla cappuccino. While you shower, I'll go freeload in your kitchen…" Dee set the bag of doughnut and Styrofoam coffee down on the bed stand and left the room to freeload.

* * *

Twenty minutes or thirty minutes later, Ryo emerged from his room clean and poppin' fresh, ready to be popped into the oven. He wore navy blue, slightly saggy pants and a navy blue shirt that said:

_'Kittens die because you touch yourself.'_

And from the look of the clothes, they were spankin' new.

"Oooooh, me likes!" Dee grinned.

"Mom thought it was _funny_. It's the _only_ thing that was in my closet. Somehow, she managed to steal all my other clothes. I think she's just tying to scare you away or something." Ryo rolled his eyes and sat reasonably close to Dee. He sipped the cappuccino and took a bite of the jelly-filled doughnut.

Then he spit out the coffee as soon as he read Dee's shirt:

_'I don't do girls.'_

"D-dee? What's with the _shirt_?"

"I got it from Hot Topic. A lot of their shit is funny! Mother thought it was the shirt for me, so she bought it for me. I like it, though."

"Oh. It is…kind of…funny." Ryo replied and sighed. He leaned back, no longer able to finish the glutton of death. Which was the doughnut, of course.

The TV was on, some show that Ryo paid no attention to, but Dee seemed to like. A couple hours passed until Dee decided to pester Ryo again.

"Ryo?"

"Hmmmmm?" Ryo mumbled, on the verge of a nap.

"You wanna see another movie sometime?"

"I guess."

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Okay, yes, I do."

Dee felt a surge of victory and felt like strutting around for some reason. Of course, that would scare Ryo away.

As Dee watched Ryo, he felt his heart strings being pulled and he sighed. He just had to ask.

"Ryo?"

"What?"

"_Can I kiss you_?"

* * *

**TBC **

**_-HA HA HA! I AM EVIL! R&R please!_**

**Thanks for Reviewing:** Wow, a lot of you reviewed! I thank all of you! Usually, I list everyone's names, but there is so many and I'm tired and want to upload this, so I will answer questions/comments of people who asked them or what. Thanks again, everyone! You all are very much appreciated!

**XZanayu**-You shall find that out in the next chapter. Of course, its not so big, but there is some significance in it, but you shall find out soon enough.

**The Bard's Apprentice**-Sigh, still don't got printer. I was supposed to get it a week ago. Hopefully I'll get it back soon so I can send you the Ryo and dee picky!

**The random queen**-They won't make out yet, since Ryo has been molested, but don't worry, they will soon…hee hee…

**Kitty in the box**-Yes, Rose ish bad! Must have a villain, though. JJ is too cream puffy to be the villain, no offence, lol! I am honored you like this fic enough to put it as a favorite.

**Randomnes**s-I saw it weeks ago with a friend. Yeah, you were right. Notice how Ryo talked about the Harry Potter movie? How Ryo felt is how I felt, too. They could have done so much better…

**Stuffin Muffin**-Yeah, it's a good manga. You don't find too many good and original mangas now-a-days. I think you'll enjoy it, if you like Yaoi/slash, that is. There is plenty of make out scenes in all the books, and not to mention the last book is rated 18 up! LOL!

**Kitanauno(signing in is a sin)-**I see, but you are not really correct. There are people everywhere that are proud and brave enough to like rock. You just don't notice. Rap is ok, but I prefer old school rap. R&B is better, though, which is my opinion. Rap these days sucks ass, no offence. Look, you may live in one part of NY, but I guarantee that there is parts of NY that sell rock and other kinds of music. Not to mention there are gothic and bad ass people in NY, which means they listen to rock and heavy metal. New York has many different kinds of people living there, which means there is many different kinds of things. I don't see how you feel to stress that Rock and heavy Metal is non-existent, but "we do not listen to rock music" are basically people who only listen to rap and R&B. No offence again, but I am offended, myself. I listen to all kinds of music, for I am open-minded, unlike some people. It's annoying when rap people put other music down like that! Sheesh! I'm glad you like the fic, though. But seriously, Dee acts and looks more like a Rock and roll, headbanger guy than a hand waving rapper. But, don't be ignorant about other types of music, for you do not know every person in NY. I find it hard to believe that every single person in NY is into that rap crap. So yeah. I had to rant, too. Just wanted to clear that up. Blah.

**Kitanauno (signing in is STILL a sin)-** You made me laugh. You know, I fear more the Japanese warrior than the New Yorker. LOL! Course, my dumb ass is too morbid to know what fear is, unless its some demon trying to make me crazier than I already am, wah!

**Yuranda**-Oh, that really sucks! I'm sorry about that. Maybe you could order it or something.

**Psych**- Heh heh, I'll be asleep when ya'll come to my house. Good luck getting past all my crap that's all over my floor, though!

**swtdreams07**-I'll see what I can do about the movie. Well, I wanted to kinda create more personality to Dee and Ryo, since in the manga, they don't say what they like or not. You know? Besides, Dee seems more childish and probably would like that movie. Of course, he wouldn't read the Harry Potter books, though.

**Nicolaya**-Do American schools really do things like WHAT? Be more specific and I'll answer your question. Grin Grin.


End file.
